Frieza's Haunted Island²
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: Same characters as last time(minus SK and Dende), but I’m (hoping) this one is more humorous. This story starts out with Trunks and Goten having a sleepover at Capsule Corp., then Frieza transports them back to FHI while they are ASLEEP! ^_^ Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Back To FHI!

Frieza's Haunted Island²  
MWAHAHAHA!!! I've finally got it! Here we go! Here we go! Ahem! Same characters as last time(minus SK and Dende), but I'm (hoping) this one is more humorous. This story starts out with Trunks and Goten having a sleepover at Capsule Corp., then Frieza transports them back to FHI while they are ASLEEP! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, and we do not own the board game that Piccolo and Yamcha like to play… BUT WE DO OWN THE ISLAND!!! HA HA! Wanna buy it? Barriers INCLUUUUUDED!!!!  
  
  
"Hey, Trunks, wait up!" Goten ran after his friend. "You have to wait for me!"  
  
"Then hurry up, slow poke!" Trunks called back to his best friend. The two were running through the Garden on the fifth level at Capsule Corp.   
  
"Boys, time for supper!" Bulma called. They two laughed and ran over to Trunk's mother.   
  
"How did you find us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Never mind that, let's eat!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Trunks nodded in agreement.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wow, Mom, this is really good!" Trunks complimented his mother on the fish.  
  
"Why, thank you, Trunks," Bulma glowed with pride. "It always gives me great pleasure to hear that!"  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely good!" Goten nodded.   
  
"Now what would you like to drink?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Pepsi." Trunks said.  
  
"Orange juice!" Goten looked at the plushy Bulma had made him when they had been on FHI. "Hey, Brownie, do you want some?"  
  
"Goten, you can't call that doll Brownie!" Bulma exclaimed, handing Trunks a Pepsi can, and Goten a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Why not?" Goten asked, looking confused.   
  
"You just can't," Bulma said. "Why don't you call it something nice like Adrienne?"  
  
"Adrienne?" Goten looked at the doll. "Okay! I can call it Ri for short!"  
  
"Hm…" Bulma looked up at the ceiling, looking both repulsed and amused.  
  
"You're still carrying that around?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hey, look what I found!" Goten pulled Trunks doll from Trunks' back pocket. Trunks screamed and grabbed the doll from Goten.  
  
"Leave Chloe alone!" Trunks yelled. Bulma smiled and Goten laughed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, stop it!" Trunks shielded the soapy water from his eyes. He splashed a wave back at Goten.   
  
"Hey!" Goten splashed some more water back at Trunks.  
  
"Hey, guys, stop it!" Bulma shielded her face. "You're splashing me!" The two young boys continued splashing each other until Bulma had had enough. "STOP! You're going to get it in somebody's eye!"  
  
Trunks sighed and Goten picked up some water in his hand. He blinked and put it in his eye. Bulma screamed and Trunks rammed himself up against the back of the bathtub. Bulma stood up and looked around for some Clear Eyes. She finally pulled out a bottle and pushed Goten's head backwards.  
  
"But, Bulma, my eyes aren't dry!"  
  
"Be quiet, Goten!" Bulma put the eye drops in Goten's left eye, then his right. She let go of Goten's head and he blinked.  
  
"I guess they don't call it Tear Free for nothing!" Trunks exclaimed. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"I… guess so…" Goten touched his eye and Bulma turned her head.  
  
"EW! Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what? This?"  
  
"Ew! GROSS! STOP it, Goten!"  
  
"But it's funny to watch you scream!"  
  
"I said STOP!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ow…" Goten crawled into bed rubbing his sore head. Trunks got in next to him.  
  
"Now you two had BETTER go to sleep!" Bulma yelled, standing in the doorway with her frying pan. "Or you won't be having any more sleepovers!"   
  
Bulma slammed the door behind her and Trunks looked at Goten. "Geez, you made her REALLY angry…"  
  
The door opened and the two screamed. "And by the way, good night!" Bulma gently closed the door and the two blinked.  
  
"Yeah… that's definitely Mom for ya." Trunks said. Goten nodded and the two laid down and went to sleep.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Frieza laughed as he watched the Z Warriors fall asleep. "Those fools don't even suspect a thing!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door and Bulma turned off the TV. "Coming!" She rushed to the door and opened it. Vegeta stood there, looking at the ground. "Vegeta! You're finally home!"  
  
"Huh…?" Vegeta looked around. "Where am I…?"  
  
"Honey, you're home!" Bulma exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "How did you get off the island?"  
  
"I…don't remember…" Vegeta said, his face full of confusion and dullness. "I just remember knocking on the door, looking down at my clothes, and finding them ripped. Then you pulled me inside and you asked me how I got off the island. So I told you I didn't remember and then I told you what I DID remember. Then I told you this, and then I told you that I said this, and then I told you that I said this twice-"  
  
"VEGETA, SHUT UP!!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta looked up at her.  
  
"What…?" Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever…" Bulma turned the TV back on. "Did you kill Frieza?"  
  
"Frieza…?" Vegeta thought for a minute. He screamed as it all started coming back to him. "AH, FRIEZA, THAT HORRIBLE FREAK!!!!!"  
  
"So you didn't kill him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No…" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Well, something tells me we haven't seen the last of-" Suddenly, their house was gone, and they were sitting on a beach. "-him…"  
  
The couple looked around. Trunks and Goten were laying feet away from them. Goten stood up, walked over to the woods, opened an imaginary door, walked into the woods, closed the imaginary door behind him and crouched down, disappearing behind the bushes. Bulma and Vegeta stared at the bushes, a little freaked out. Goten stood, touched the bush he was behind, as if flushing the toilet, and walked back out through the imaginary door. Goten laid back down next to Trunks and went back to sleep. The couple was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Okaaaay!" Vegeta tried to start a conversation. Suddenly, Gohan appeared on the beach, then Goku and Chi-chi(sp?). "Well at least I don't have to suffer alone! Kakarott is here!"  
  
Vegeta ran over to Goku and shook him. "No, Vegeta, let him sleep!"  
  
Goku looked up at Vegeta. "Hey, look, it's Vegeta! He must have gotten off the island AFTER all!"  
  
"Mm hm, that's nice, Goku…" Chi-chi flipped onto her side.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, how'd you get off the island?" Goku asked sitting up.  
  
"Um… we are ON the island." Vegeta said. Goku looked around.  
  
"Oh…" Chi-chi sat up and it finally clicked inside Goku's little brain. "WAIT! WE'RE ON THE ISLAND!?!?"  
  
"You got it, Kakarott," Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku looked around frantically.  
  
"AH! Chi-chi, Gohan, and Goten, too!?"  
  
"Oh, but Goku, don't forget Trunks and I are here as well!" Bulma said. Yamcha and Piccolo appeared, sitting across from each other, talking.  
  
"And so my mom thought she was the cutest thing-" Yamcha stopped talking. He pointed at Piccolo with a short, nervous laugh. "Sleepover!"  
  
"Right." Goku nodded.  
  
"Do you think Dende is coming?" Piccolo asked. "I found this really cute Namek his age…"  
  
"I dunno…" (A/n: Dende and Supreme Kai didn't play much of a role in the last one….) Krillin appeared, then Marron, then Eighteen appeared, filing her nails.   
  
"Hm?" She looked up. "What? What kind of joke is this, Vegeta?"  
  
"WHAT!? You think I did this!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, that APPEARS to be what I'm getting at," Eighteen said, cocking her head and file slightly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU-" Bulma held her husband back and Marron started crying. Eighteen glared at Vegeta.   
  
"Look at you, you moron! You're making Marron cry!" Eighteen picked Marron up and started cradling her. "Come on, honey, it's okay…"  
  
"Baka onna…" Vegeta mumbled, crossing his arms. Everybody slowly started waking up and looking around.  
  
"Hello, everybody!" They all looked up to see a very familiar freak: Frieza. "Did you sleep well?" Everybody groaned. "Okay, well, I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well, it's because I wanted you all to have some more fun! Supreme Kai and Dende are going through a bit of trauma right now, so I decided they don't need anymore fun for the rest of the year."  
  
"But I found this really cute Namek who would be perfect for Dende!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"You hook them up when you get off the island…?" Frieza suggested with a questioning tone.  
  
"Good point." Piccolo said.   
  
"Oh, and, Gohan?" Gohan looked up at Frieza, who had a thumb pointed over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about transporting your girlfriend, but you'd better go save her from the evil jackrabbits."  
  
Frieza disappeared. "Evil jackrabbits…?" Gohan looked extremely puzzled. Then they all heard a scream, causing Gohan to jump up. "VIDEL, I'M COMING!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, wait, Gohan, you'll get LOOOOOOST!!!!!!!" Goku called after his son. Gohan looked around, having heard his father's scream.  
  
"Too late…" Videl screamed again. This time it sounded like she was in pain. "Videl, keep screaming!!!"  
  
"IT'S KIND OF HARD *NOT* TO WHEN EVIL JACKRABBITS ARE BITING YOUR BUTT!!!!" Videl yelled.   
  
"Found you!" Gohan exclaimed, emerging from the bushes.  
  
"So get them OFF OF ME!!!!!!!" Videl screamed. After many blastings, and squished jackrabbits, Gohan freed Videl of the evil critters. Videl hugged him in thanks. "Gohan, you saved me! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"  
  
"Okay, I get the picture Videl," Gohan said. "You're scaring me, now!"  
  
"Yep," Chi-chi punched her fist into her hand. "Them grandchildren will be comin' ANY minute now!"  
  
"Ugh…Chi-chi!" Goku whined.  
  
  
Now that the DBZ cast is trapped on FHI once again, will Frieza kill them all off? Highly unlikely. In the next chapter, Chi-Chi goes berserk and insists on getting her grandchildren. What will happen? How will everyone react? Can the others stop Chi-Chi before she goes too far?? Find out next time on FHI: Them Grandchildren Must Come! 


	2. Chapter Two: Those Grandchildren Must Co...

Chapter Two: Them Grandchildren Must Come!  
  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Goten asked, pulling himself up on the counter.   
  
"He's sleeping," Chi-chi said. "Something about how he didn't get enough sleep…"  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Goten called. Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Goku?" Chi-chi asked her drowsy husband as he walked into the kitchen. He muttered something indecipherable and sat down at the counter on a barstool. He reached up, took off his halo, and bit into it, relieving the golden doughnut of a chunk. Goten's left eye began to twitch and Chi-chi called:  
  
"Babba(sp?)!" Babba appeared.   
  
"Let me guess, he's eating his halo…" Babba looked at Goku, who was sleeping while eating his halo, thinking it a yummy, golden doughnut. "Alright, just put this one above his head when he's awake."  
  
"Thank you!" Chi-chi thanked him with a smile.   
  
"Don't mention it…" Babba disappeared.   
  
"Well, then, Goten, would you like to hold your father's future halo?" Chi-chi asked, liked it was a privilege.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Goten nodded with excitement. Chi-chi handed the halo to her son and Goten put it above his head. "Look, Mommy! I'm a little angel!"  
  
"That's for sure." Chi-chi agreed, smiling. Goten ran from the room. "Make sure not to lose it!"  
  
"Okay, Mommy!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, Gohan! Look, I'm a little angel!" Goten said. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Sure are!"  
  
"And he's such a cute little angel, too!" Videl said. Goten blushed and ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Look, Uncle Vegeta, I have a halo!" Vegeta looked up.  
  
"Really? I was expecting horns, seeing as you children are making this WORSE than a living hell," Vegeta said. "Now if you really are an angel, how come you aren't sprouting-" Vegeta put his hand on his shoulders, pointing them outwards. "Little angel WINGS?" Vegeta started flapping his "wings".  
  
Goten sniffed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vegeta, I didn't know you were having such a bad time!" Goten ran from the room crying making Bulma and her son jump up.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "You get in there and apologize to that innocent child RIGHT now!"  
  
"No, I refuse."  
  
"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!!!!!" Trunks and Bulma yelled, their eyes glowing red.  
  
"Going!" Vegeta ran from the room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, brat, open up."  
  
"No!"   
  
"I'm coming in!" Vegeta announced. He walked in to find Goten on his bed. "I came in here to apologize."  
  
"Only because Bulma told you to," Goten crossed his arms and glared at Vegeta. "You don't really mean it."  
  
"I'm very proud of that glare," Vegeta said, smiling a bit. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Goten. "Look, brat, I didn't mean what I said about those devil horns. You deserve that halo. You really ARE an angel."  
  
"Really…?" Goten asked.   
  
"Really," Vegeta nodded. "You're an angel sent from heaven!"  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Vegeta!" Goten hugged Vegeta and Vegeta hugged him back.   
  
"Oh!" The two hugging looked up to see Goku standing there. "That's so sweet, Vegeta! I think I'm gonna cry! Vegeta is hugging my son!"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled and shot a beam at Goku.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, it won't come off!" Goten exclaimed. Chi-chi was pulling on the halo, attempting to free it from above Goten's head. "Does this mean I'm dead!?"  
  
"No, you're not!" Chi-chi continued to pull. "Almost there!"  
  
"So that's where it went!" Goku walked over to Goten and pulled the halo from the air with ease. "Sure, Goten, I know it belongs on your head more than mine, but you're not dead, yet. Don't worry, you'll get one when you die!"   
  
"Okay!" Goten ran from the room. Goku and Chi-chi looked at each other, then laughed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"It' so nice to relax," Videl said, sinking into the hot tub. Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Yeah…" Bulma looked over at the towels on the chair.   
  
"Oh, wait, I forgot to give the boys their towels!" Bulma jumped up, wrapped her towel around her body and opened the door. "Be back in a second!"  
  
Bulma walked across the wooden hall and opened the door to the men's bathroom. She almost had a heart attack from shock. "GOKU, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!!"  
  
"AH! BULMA!" Goku quickly covered his…body.   
  
"You don't see VEGETA running around butt naked, do you!?" Vegeta suddenly ran by chasing Trunks- BOTH without any clothes. Bulma blinked. "Okay, KIDS I can understand…"  
  
"Hey, Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goten asked. Bulma shook her head, popping back into reality.  
  
"I brought you guys towels," Bulma said. "I would want you running around the HOUSE naked."  
  
"Heheheh… THANKS!" Goku took a towel from her and wrapped it around the lower part of his body. Goku crouched down and started drying Goten off.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going before I see a certain abnormal person," Bulma turned to leave, seeing Yamcha behind her. Bulma screamed, picked up a towel, and threw at him. She ran from the room and Vegeta stopped.  
  
"Hey, you're flirting with my wife again, aren't you!?"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"You would NEVER believe what the men are doing in there!" Bulma said as she closed the door. She put her towel down and got back in the hot tub.   
  
"Let me guess," Chi-chi said. "Goku was running around butt naked."  
  
"ALL of them!" Bulma exclaimed. "Even Vegeta!"  
  
"Krillin too?" Eighteen asked. (A/n: I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT KRILLIN UP TIL *NOW*!! _) Bulma nodded.  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Yeah, Goku does it all the time at home…" Chi-chi said.   
  
"But, Chi-chi, I would think you'd like that," Bulma said. Videl, Bulma, and Eighteen laughed as Chi-chi blushed. Marron started laughing and clapping her hands with joy.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, I'm ready to get out!" Chi-chi stated. "I can hear the men running around in the hall."  
  
"Me, too." Bulma and Eighteen stood.   
  
"I think I'm gonna stay in here a while longer," Videl said. "It's really nice in here!"  
  
"Hm…" The three older women left with Marron and Chi-chi walked across the hall, into the men's restroom.   
  
"Uh…MOM!" Gohan, YAmcha, and Piccolo were still in there, talking. "Wh-What are you doing in here!?"  
  
"YOU! NOW!" Chi-chi grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him out of the tub. Gohan grabbed a towel and wrapped around his body.   
  
"Did I do something wrong!?" Gohan asked. "I won't do it again, whatever it was!"  
  
"The grandchildren must come…" Chi-chi pushed Gohan across the hall.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me, Gohan!" Chi-chi opened the door. "Get. IN THERE!"  
  
"AH! MOM, DON'T DO THIS!!!!" Chi-chi slammed the door and she could hear Videl scream.  
  
"GOHAN, WHAT ARE YOU *DOING*!!!!!!!???"  
  
"AH! VIDEL, I'M SORRY!" Gohan started pounding on the door. "MOM, LET ME OUT!!!!"  
  
Chi-chi was meanwhile hammering boards to the door. "Oh, SURE! Blame everything on your MOTHER!"  
  
"No! Honestly, she's doing this!"  
  
"Gohan, that is the LOWEST thing I have EVER heard!"  
  
"Chi-chi what are you doing?" Goku asked. "Is that Gohan I hear in there…?"  
  
"Goku, the grandchildren are coming!" Chi-chi said with excitement.  
  
"WHAT!? NOT SO SOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!" Goku sat down on the floor. "Chi-chi, how can you do this!!!!!!?"  
  
"It's for the grandchildren, Goku," Chi-chi said, putting her hands on her hips and turning her head from the door. "Let's face it, we're not getting any younger, and it's about time we had some grandkids!"  
  
"But, Chi-chi, Gohan is in *HIGH* SCHOOL!!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP, GOKU!!!!"  
  
"Um, guys, what's going on?" Krillin asked.  
  
"KRILLIN SAVE MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku started flood crying.  
  
"Why don't you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"YOU AREN'T MARRIED TO *THAT* WOMAN!!!!!" Goku continued crying, pointing at his grandchild-crazed wife.  
  
"Good point." Krillin said. "Um, right, Chi-chi, will you let Gohan out?"  
  
"NO." Chi-chi stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Oh, come on, Chi-chi, don't be like that!" Goku whined.   
  
"Hey, Daddy, where's Gohan?" Goten appeared at the scene.  
  
"AH! NO, VIDEL, DON'T THROW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Something hit the wall, causing the wall to dent outwards. Goten looked at the outstretched wall centimeters away from his nose.   
  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo!"   
  
"GOTEN, IT'S NOT SAFE!!!!!!!!" Goku grabed his youngest son and shielded him from the wall. The wall was hit out again, hitting Goku in the head. Vegeta started laughing as he pointed at Goku.  
  
"KAKAROTT GOT HIT!!!!!" Another dent came out of the wall, hitting Vegeta upside the head. Trunks pointed at his dad.  
  
"Heh. Dad got hit."  
  
"VIDEL, PLEAE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's cries continued on.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Eighteen appeared at the end of the hall. "MARRON CAN'T SLEEP- Huh?"   
  
A sweat drop rolled down her forehead as she watched the walls denting in, the men dodging them. "CHI-CHI!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-chi cried as she was dragged down the hall. "The grandchildren are crying out to me!!!! Can you not hear them???! They are crying: 'Grandma…! Grandma, set us free…! Grandma, don't LEAVE US!!!!!!!!'" Chi-chi yelled as Eighteen dragged her around the corner.  
  
Everybody but Goku laughed nervously as they could hear Chi-chi continue with the grandchildren's supposed "cry."   
  
"UGH!" Goku started pulling the boards off the door. As soon as the last board was removed, the door flew open and Gohan ran into his father.   
  
"AND *STAY* OUT!!!!" Videl yelled.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"No!" Chi-chi tossed her head to the side. "The grandchildren! No! My grandchildren!"  
  
"That poor girl…" Bulma said, shaking her head.  
  
"Gohan, I believe you." Videl said.  
  
"What? Oh…" Gohan looked at the ground.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry I threw all of those things at you!" Videl cried.   
  
"No, it's okay," Gohan said. "I can understand!"  
  
"No, really!" Videl said. "I threw all of those things, and I should have believed you when you said it was your mother! I mean, how could YOU ever do something horrible like that?"  
  
"The grandchildren are coming…" Chi-chi said with a twisted smile. Everybody leaned backwards a little. "They are COMING!!!!!!"  
  
Chi-chi opened her eyes when yelling 'coming', so that REALLY got everyone freaked. She laughed evilly. Goku leaned over to Gohan and Videl and whispered: "You two had better watch your backs…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"CHI-CHI, WHERE IS THE KEY!!!!?" Goku demanded she give him the key, holding out his hand.  
  
"What, you think that *I* trapped Gohan and Videl in there?" Chi-chi asked. "Innocent little old me?"  
  
Chi-chi winked and crossed her legs, kicking the key underneath the refridgerator without anyone noticing. "Mommy, where's Gohan?"  
  
"Your mother trapped him in the cellar with Videl," Krillin said. "She's demanding the grandchildren. Nice of her, huh?"  
  
"Um….no, I think it's kinda mean…" Goten said. "Can I have some orange juice?"  
  
"Sure, hun!" Chi-chi stood, moved her chair, and got out the orange juice.   
  
"Momma, how come you want grandkids so much?" Goten asked.   
  
"Don't ask, it's just her obsession," Goku said.   
  
"Everybody has one," Yamcha said. "Your obsession is orange juice!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Goten smiled.   
  
"Goten, I'll give you plenty of orange juice so you can grow healthy and strong," Chi-chi said, crouching next to him. "If you promise to give me at least one grandchild. Of either sex!"  
  
"SHE SAID THE WORD!!!!!!" Trunks screamed, plugging his ears and making Bulma laugh.   
  
"Okay, Mommy!"   
  
"CHI-CHI, QUIT POISONING OUR BOY'S MIND WITH YOUR DIRTY TRICKS!!!!!!!" Goku yelled, pointing at his wife.  
  
"Who, me?" Chi-chi asked, pointing at herself.   
  
"But, Daddy, orange juice is GOOD for you!" Goten said, swinging his legs. He stopped. "Unless somebody poisons it…" Goten looked at his mother, his bottom lip trembling. His voice started cracking: "Mommy, you're not poisoning my orange juice, are you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, honey!" Chi-chi ran her hand through her son's hair. "I would NEVER do that!" Suddenly Chi-chi sprouted fangs. "Unless you decide not to have children!"  
  
"Heheheh… OKAY, Mommy, I'll make sure to give you plenty of grandchildren!" Goten said.   
  
"Oh, you're so sweet!" Chi-chi exclaimed. Her fangs sprouted again as she looked at the ground(where the cellar is). "Unlike your brother!"  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's helpless cry came from the cellar.  
  
"Okay, Chi-chi! Give me the key, or I'll take it by force!" Goku yelled.   
  
"NEVER!!!!!" Chi-chi screamed. Krillin looked at his wife.  
  
"Eighteen." She nodded.  
  
"Right." Eighteen looked around the room. "Under the fridge."  
  
"Okay!" Goku lifted up the fridge and Goten screamed.   
  
"MY ORANCE JUICE!!!!!!!!!" Goten started jumping up and down. "NO! IT HAS TO BE REFRIDGERATED!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Goten!" Goku said. "I'll plug it back in!"  
  
Krillin picked up the keys and Goku plugged the fridge in, then put it down. Chi-chi screamed as Eighteen held her back. Yamcha jumped up. "LET'S GO FREE GOHAN!!!!!"  
  
"Right." Piccolo nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh, thank DENDE you saved us!" Videl said, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan nodded. "Thanks, guys!"  
  
"No sweat!" Bulma winked.  
  
"Any time for our pal!" Krillin said.   
  
"So, has your mother cracked, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Um…" Gohan looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, we're all beginning to thing that she's always been a cracked egg…" Goten said.   
  
"Hey, guys, cheer up!" Goku exclaimed. "At least *I* haven't crossed over to the dark side!" The two boys were silent. "I knew it. You both like your mother MORE than me! All because I had to go and DIE off!"  
  
"No, Daddy, I like you just as much as Mommy," Goten said. "But if Mommy goes insane and you have to go back to the Otherworld again, then who will take care of us?"  
  
"The Ox King could take care of you!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"EW!"  
  
"You've got a point…" Yamcha said. Everybody thought for a minute.  
  
"I will!" Gohan declared. "I don't need to be taken care of, so I can just take care of you!"  
  
"Then everything will be okay in the end!" Goten exclaimed, hugging his brother's leg.  
  
"Not for me, it won't…" Goku wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT'S PRACTICALLY SOUND PROOF!" Chi-chi yelled. "THEY'LL NEVER HEAR YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Mom, I'll kill you for this…!" Gohan's threat was faint. Chi-chi began to hum as she sat a chair against the closet door and began to file her nails.   
  
"Those grandchildren will be coming any second now…"  
  
"Hey, Chi-chi, have you seen Gohan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't say that I have!" Chi-chi lied. "Why do you ask? You don't think that *I* have him locked up somewhere, do you?"  
  
"No, it's not that…" Yamcha shook his head. "We were going to ask him if he wanted to play Twister…"  
  
Krillin sighed. "I guess we'd better keep looking…"  
  
"Good luck!" Chi-chi called after them, waving. She continued to file her nails once they were out of sight and earshot. She could hear Gohan and Videl behind her, but she was the only one close enough to hear. "SUCKERS!!!"  
  
"Hey, Chi-chi, have you seen Gohan?" This time it was Goku.   
  
"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't," Chi-chi said, shaking her head. "Hopefully, nobody has him locked up in a broom closet somewhere!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you really think that somebody would do that???" Goku asked, not suspecting a thing.  
  
"Well, Goku, there ARE some pretty sick people out there…" Chi-chi said, looking down the hall.  
  
"You're right!" Goku said. "I'd better go find him!"  
  
"Good luck, Goku!" Chi-chi went back to filing her nails. "Suckerrrrrr!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Mommy, where's Gohan?" Goten asked.   
  
"Honey, he's in the closet behind me," Chi-chi said, jabbing her thumb at the closet.  
  
"But Daddy told me NOT to let you lock Gohan up," Goten said, putting his hands behind his back and twisting to the left, then the right, and so on.  
  
"But, honey, Gohan WANTED to be locked up!" Chi-chi lied. "He's playing a game!"  
  
"Am not…" Gohan's faint scream only Chi-chi could hear.   
  
"Can I play!!?" Goten asked.   
  
"Um, sweetie, this game has…" Chi-chi scanned her brain for a word. "Requires too much adult content."  
  
"Oh, okay…"  
  
"Now why don't you run along and get some orange juice?" Chi-chi suggested.  
  
"OKAY!" Goten ran off. Chi-chi smiled and went back to filing her nails.   
  
"Mrs. Chi-chi," This time, it was Trunks. "Have you seen Goten? Because he's been looking for Gohan, and now I can't find him…"  
  
"Goten's in the kitchen, dear." Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay." Trunks paused before leaving.  
  
"Uh-oh……" Chi-chi thought. "Does this child have super hearing power? Did he hear Gohan…?"  
  
"Um, have you seen Gohan?" Trunks asked.   
  
"No, sorry, haven't!" Chi-chi shook her head.  
  
"Okay, thank you!" Trunks flew out of the hall and into the kitchen where Goten was.   
  
"Chi-chi what are you up to?"  
  
"What? Me? Oh, I'm up to nothing, as usual!" Chi-chi said. "Just filing my nails!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Eighteen crossed her arms. "You actually expect me to believe that crap?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bah!" Eighteen shook her hand as if waving Chi-chi's word away. "Anyway! You have Gohan and Videl locked up in that there broom closet don't you!?  
  
"UGH!" Chi-chi stood up in disgust. "How dare you suggest that I would stoop that low JUST to get grandchildren!? You think that I would force my own son against his will to have children!?" Eighteen stared. "Good point."  
  
"Then I suppose I'll leave you alone." Eighteen turned to leave. "And one more thing."   
  
Eighteen disappeared. Chi-chi blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chi-chi turned around to see Gohan and Videl on the floor.   
  
"I KNEW it." Eighteen said, glaring at Chi-chi.  
  
"GOHAN, GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gohan jumped up.  
  
"You cheated!" Chi-chi yelled, jumping up and down. "You cheated!!!"  
  
"Chi-chi, the only one cheating is YOU." Eighteen said. "You are trying to con this young couple into fornicating just so you can have grandchildren."  
  
Chi-chi started mumbling something. "I'm sorry Gohan… (more mumbling) I'm sorry (mumbles) Videl…"  
  
Videl sighed. "I forgive you…"  
  
"Well, not ME." Gohan crossed his arms. Videl elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Ugh! I forgive you Mom!"  
  
"I'M SO SORRY, GOHAN!!!!!!" Chi-chi hugged her son, starting to cry.  
  
"Uh, Mom, I said I forgive you." Gohan said.   
  
"Eighteen is right!!!" Chi-chi sobbed. "I'm being so evil to you and your girlfriend!!!"  
  
Eighteen cocked her head. "I never said that…"  
  
  
Could this POSSIBLY be the end of Chi-chi's obsession to have grandchildren? No way! In the next chapter, Goten loses a tooth and a sacrifice is made! What will happen? How wll everyone react? What CHEERY tune is Goten SINGING??? Find out next time on FHI: A Tooth is Lost and A Sacrifice is Made! 


	3. Chapter Three: A Tooth is Lost and A Sac...

Chapter Three: A Tooth is Lost and A Sacrifice is Made!  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everybody rushed to Goten and Trunks room to find Goten on the bed, next to a concerned looking Trunks.   
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gohan finished the questions.   
  
"My tooth fell out!" Goten held it up with pride.  
  
"Congratulations!" Videl said.  
  
"Didn't you just scream?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No, Trunks did." Everyone looked at Trunks.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He made me look at his bleeding gums…" Trunks said. "And blood grosses me out…"  
  
"No son of mine is going to get grossed out by blood!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"HEY! MARRON IS CRYING, THANKS TO YOU!!!" Eighteen yelled from the room next to the one they were all currently in.  
  
"Lay off him, will ya, Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "Give the boy a break!"  
  
"Yeah!" Everybody agreed. Vegeta mumbled something, then crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"That was the last tooth that I needed to lose, too!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"That's terrific, honey!" Chi-Chi clapped her hands together.   
  
"How about we go celebrate with some ice cream?" Bulma asked.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth! My two front teeth! My two front teeth! All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth!" Goten sang. "And lots of orange juice! LOTS of orange juice!" Goten grabbed his father's leg and shook it as he said: "LOTS of orange juice, Daddy!"  
  
"Heheheh, okay, Goten!" Goku smiled. "Whatever you say!"  
  
"Hey, Kakarott, what do you feed that boy?" Vegeta asked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Orange juice."  
  
"Not too long until college!" Gohan told himself. "NOT too long until college!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now let's get off this stupid island…" Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey!" Goku realized something. "Piccolo and Yamcha left Barbie Dream Date here, didn't they!?"  
  
Yamcha fainted in horror, imagining his beautiful game being demolished. Piccolo screamed.   
  
"Uh… what's wrong with Yamcha?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, do you remember where you left the game?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head real fast. "Nuts!"  
  
"I don't believe he would tell us even if he did, Goku." Krillin said. Goku shrugged.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"You know, we could always torture Yamcha until he tells us…" Vegeta observed the man laying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Now if only we could think of a way to wake him up…" Gohan said, a little puzzled. They all thought for a second, then:  
  
"Senzu(sp?) bean! Senzu bean! I got a dancing Senzu bean!" Goten was dancing a Sensu bean around in the air.   
  
"Hey, Kakarott, we could use a Senzu bean to wake him up." Vegeta said. Goku nodded.  
  
"Right." Goku walked over to his younger son, who was lying on the ground. "Hey, Goten, would you let me have that Senzu bean?"  
  
"Why…?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yamcha needs it so he can wake up." Goten's face froze in utter repulsion.   
  
"Daddy, the Senzu bean is my FRIEND!" Goten yelled, holding the magical restoration bean close to his chest. "If you let Yamcha eat it I will NEVER forgive you!"  
  
Goku gasped and Vegeta crossed his arms. Vegeta started tapping his foot impatiently. "Well come on, Kakarott!"  
  
"Hey, he's not YOUR son!" Goku shot back. Vegeta uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it!" Vegeta walked over to Goten and snatched the Senzu bean from him. "Ha! Now it's all mine!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Goten went Super Saiyan10 (A/n: You'd have to read FHI 1 in order to figure out how he first did it.), his skin and hair going pure gold. He blasted Vegeta, causing the entire island to light up, and the barrier sparks, then appears to shatter. They all stared at where the barrier would be.   
  
"But that would mean it's the end of the fic!" Trunks shouted. (A/n: Shut up. We know what we're doing.) "Okay…"  
  
"You think it's broken?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"What's broken?" Chi-Chi asked, a little clueless.  
  
"I dunno…" Goku thought for a minute.  
  
"Hey, we can send Vegeta!" Yamcha had suddenly awoken.  
  
"YEAH!" They all turned to Vegeta. Vegeta is a pile of ash. He blinks.   
  
"Um…never mind…" Yamcha sighed.   
  
"Let's throw a stick." Krillin said.   
  
"Good idea!" Piccolo picked up a stick and threw it up in the air. Vegeta regenerated.   
  
"Whoa…what the?" As the stick soared through the air towards the barrier, the barrier started reappearing in honeycomb-like shapes until it connected from all sides at the top. The stick finally hit and combusted on contact with the barrier.  
  
"Um…" Goku and Gohan blinked in harmony. "Heheheh!"  
  
"Frieza must be working on powering up the barrier." Trunks said. Goten nodded:  
  
"Uh-huh-"  
  
"That's correct!" Frieza appeared. "I HAVE been adjusting the barrier to become more powerful! Very good, Trunks! A-plus!" Bulma beamed.   
  
"That's my son!"  
  
"Hey!" Frieza turned to look at Vegeta. "How come I regenerated?"  
  
"Well," Frieza began. "I was afraid that maybe some of my new friends might decide that they can't get off the island, drive each other insane, and blow themselves up in their madness." They all stared at Frieza. Frieza looked from Goku to Gohan, and back to Goku. "ANYWAY!"  
  
"Hey, Frieza, where did we leave the Barbie Dream Date game?" Goku asked.  
  
"Right over there," Frieza pointed near where the first house had been demolished by rampaging Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo in FHI 1. "Have fun, guys!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, we will…" Vegeta turned to Yamcha and Piccolo. The two fainted.   
  
At the Sacrifice of the clock hand of the Barbie Dream Date game…  
  
Goten and Trunks were jumping around a bonfire wearing long, grass-looking skirts with no shirt and hollering like Indians. Videl leaned over to Chi-Chi. "How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
"I have NO idea." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Well that's… nice to know…heheh…" Videl laughed a little.   
  
"I hope this doesn't take TOO long," Bulma said. "I wanna get off this island!"  
  
"YAY! YAAAAAYEEEE!!!!!" Marron clapped her hands.   
  
"Hm…" Eighteen smiled at her blonde haired daughter who was sitting in her lap. Goku (he, too, was wearing a grass skirt) stopped beating his Congo drums and the boys stopped dancing. They walked over to the sidelines and sat down. Krillin stepped up in his skimpy grass skirt onto a platform and cleared his throat.   
  
"We are gathered here today to sacrifice a game piece to the Barbie Dream Date game!" Krillin announced. "After Prince Vegeta and Son Gohan sacrifice the game piece with sacrificial dances from Trunks and Goten, we will have a feast, made by Bulma and Chi-Chi!" The audience clapped, but Marron giggled because Goten was playing "Patty Cake" with her. "Any questions?"  
  
"Um, yes!" Videl raised her hand. Krillin nodded. "What exactly are we sacrificing the game piece TO?"  
  
Krillin was silent. He looked at Goku, who shrugged. Krillin glanced over at Yamcha and Piccolo, who were tied to a totem pole. Krillin cleared his throat again. "Any MORE questions?" Everyone looked at each other. "Uh… I guess not." Krillin threw his arms in the air: "Let the sacrifice begin!"  
  
Trunks and Goten started dancing around the fire again, hollering like them Injins(A/n: slang for Indians)! Gohan and Vegeta came walking out in their grass skirts, carrying a big board. All the girls started whooping and hollering, causing the two to blush. Bulma smiled. "Now I know why I fell in love with him…"   
  
"Hey, Videl!" Videl leaned over a little towards Chi-Chi. "Wanna check and see if Gohan is wearing anything under that grass skirt?"  
  
Videl went red. Gohan covered his flaring face. "MO-OM! OW!" The board hit Gohan on the head, causing him to fall backwards. Gohan tripped Vegeta up, and Vegeta fell backwards, over the stones, and into the bonfire headfirst. Bulma jumped up.   
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta jumped out of the bonfire, grass skirt and hair on fire.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hm…" Goten looked at a bottle of "water". "This might help!"  
  
"Vegeta, forget the skirt, look at your hair!" Goku yelled, standing. Vegeta stopped, slowly looked up, and suddenly screamed. He started running around like a maniac:  
  
"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FI-ERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Mr. Vegeta, here you go!" Goten splashed the "water" on Vegeta. But for some reason, the fire didn't go out. The flames got even bigger, causing a bonfire on Vegeta's head. Vegeta continued running around. Everyone started running around except Goku and Goten.  
  
"Goten, let me see that bottle." Goten handed the bottle to his father, without taking his eyes off Vegeta. Goku held the bottle up, and finally looked at it. "AH! THIS IS *KEROSENE*!!!!"  
  
"Dad!" Trunks yelled. "Stop drop and roll!"   
  
Vegeta dropped to the ground and started rolling. Bulma came running out of the house with a pail of water. She poured it on Vegeta, and the fire went out. Vegeta stood up. "Which of you morons decided to throw kerosene on me!?" Goku stepped over Goten, hiding his youngest son behind his grass skirt. Everyone was silent. "WELL!?" Still, no answer. "Well, NO ONE did it, *DID* THEY!? The kerosene just DUMPED itself onto me!"  
  
Vegeta stormed off into the house and Krillin cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "I think we should carry on with the sacrifice."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, we're DONE!" Goku called.  
  
"REALLY!?"  
  
"Our beautiful game…" Piccolo sniffed.   
  
"IT'S GONE!!!!!!!!" Yamcha started flood crying. The two were still tied to the totem pole.   
  
"Well, not completely." Gohan said, smiling a little. Vegeta came running out of the house. He took flight and hit the barrier, combusting. They watched his ashes slowly fall into the ocean behind the trees, saw electricity, which caused Vegeta to regenerate. He came running back through the trees.  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!!!!"  
  
"But-" Goku was cut off.   
  
"We did it!" Chi-Chi cried.   
  
"Yeah, we did exactly what Frieza told us to!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Wait." They all said.   
  
"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO *BLIND*!!!!!!!!?" Vegeta demanded. Frieza appeared.  
  
"HAHAHA! *FOOLS*!!!!!!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"What…?" Goten frowned.   
  
"It's not that I LIED!" Frieza yelled. "Does this look like this face of somebody that would lie to you!!!?" They were all silent. "Right. Ahem! ANYWAY! It's not that I lied, oh, no, I would NEVER lie. But in every fic, there's a different way to kill me!"  
  
"YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA KEEP COMING BACK!!!?" Everyone demanded.   
  
"Yep!"  
  
"AND THERE'S NO WAY TO *KILL* KILL YOU!?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Nope!" Frieza grinned.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta and Goku screamed.   
  
"Hm… well…" Bulma stood there, not knowing what to do or say.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!??????" Goku and Vegeta held their hands out, sending out two very powerful blasts at Frieza, blowing him up.   
  
"OWIES!!!!" Frieza cried after he regenerated. "MEANIES!"  
  
Frieza disappeared. "THERE'S NO WAY OFF THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Yes there is!" Videl argued. "…but we'll just keep coming back…"  
  
Everybody screamed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Goten came running into the living room as the parents came into the house, his grass skirt still on. "Gohan WASN'T wearing anything under his grass skirt!"  
  
"Goten!" Chi-Chi leaned over. "If Gohan asks, I did not want to know that."  
  
"Okay!" Gohan rushed into the room and slid on the tile of the kitchen.   
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled. "Why did you that!?"  
  
"Mommy told me to tell you that she didn't want to know." Goten said. Chi-Chi stared(Her expression: -_-).   
  
"Mo-om!" Gohan moaned. "Why couldn't you have told him to go look up Dad's?!"  
  
"Hm?" Goku looked up from his Pop Tart which was still toasting in the toaster.   
  
"Because I was saving that for myself, dear." Gohan thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"Okay, that was a little more information than I NEEDED." Gohan walked back to his room.   
  
"Safing what fo yorsef," Goku swallowed the entire Pop Tart. "Chi-chi?"  
  
Goku was fully dressed. No grass skirt. "Great," Chi-Chi thought. She shook her head: "Nothing, dear…"  
  
  
How can this be? How can there no way to kill kill Frieza? Was Frieza speaking truthfully when he said there would be more FHI sequels? Possibly. In the next chapter, Goku and Vegeta go insane with no apparent way off the island. What will happen? How will everyone else who hasn't left sanity react? Will Goku and Vegeta come back to sanity? Can the others find a way off the island before the insane duo find the regenerating machine and blow it up??? Find out next time on FHI: No! Don't blow up the Regenerating Machine! 


	4. Chapter Four: No! Don't blow up the Rege...

Chapter Four: No! Don't blow up the Regenerating Machine!  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Vegeta ran from window to window. "THERE'S NO WAY OFF THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Mom, Dad's running around insanely again," Trunks said. Bulma sighed, and held up a leash, without looking up from her newspaper. "Thanks, Mom!" Trunks turned around, facing his father. He pressed the button on top the leash, which locked it up.  
  
The next thing he knew, Vegeta was being flung backwards. His feet slipped out from under him and he landed on his back. Vegeta sat up and looked at his lavender-haired son. "Vegeta, COME!" Trunks pointed at his feet and his father crawled over to him.   
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta stared up at his son.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Right, calm DOWN." Vegeta looked at the scrambling Goku behind him. Goku was clawing at the wall. "Tell that to Kakarott."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm so bored…" Gohan said to Videl. "Wanna go check and see what Goten and Trunks are doing?"  
  
"Um…okay." The two walked off down the hall, and Gohan opened the door. The young couple froze at what they saw/heard. Goten was playing with his doll's hair.  
  
"Adrienne, I thought I knew you! Once again you used him, used him! Adrienne, he should have left you! Long before you used him, used him up!" Trunks was singing to the song "Adrienne" on his "The Calling" CD, changing a few words. "You spent his money, drove his car! He treated you like a shining star! But in Goten's sky, all burnt out you are! And we'll have the last laugh! When we see you walkin with some other guy, cause we know you're gonna end up all alo-ho-ho-ho-hone! So take these words, some good advice! All you done 's gonna come back twice-"  
  
"Trunks, Adrienne, would never use me." Goten interrupted him.   
  
"Well she can't use ME," Trunks said. He put his hands on his hips. "She's not my doll."   
  
"Um… hi, guys!" Gohan finally spoke.  
  
"Hi!" Trunks turned off the stereo.   
  
"Gohan, Trunks keeps saying that Adrienne is using me," Goten said. "Is it true?"  
  
"Um…" Gohan looked at Videl.   
  
"Well, if Adrienne is a mean, and stupid girl, then yes, she is using you." Videl said. "But she's a smart, nice, and pretty girl, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded.  
  
"Then she's not using you." Videl said.   
  
"Okay!" Goten grinned. "See, Trunks? Adrienne ISN'T using me!"  
  
"Congratulations." Trunks said, dully, his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey, Goten, you wanna go swimming in the lake?" Gohan asked. "Bulma says the pool got destroyed."  
  
"Okay!" Goten jumped off the bed, dropping Adrienne on his pillow. "Hey, Trunks, wanna go?"  
  
"…" Trunks looked at his stereo, then back at Goten. "Okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh my- Goten, what happened!?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Trunks! You're dripping!" Bulma scolded. Trunks and Goten stood in the kitchen, their clothes sopping. They looked at each other, then the two shook their heads.  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it."   
  
"They probably only did something very stupid." Eighteen said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh…" Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other. "I'll get some towels!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, and it was followed by a loud thud. "GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIT ON THE FLOOR!!!?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku was still clawing at the wall. He had already dug five feet into it. (A/n: o.O Hm… thick wall.)  
  
"That's rather dumb." Trunks said to Goten.  
  
"Something's wrong with Daddy, though…" Goten frowned.   
  
"THERE'S NO WAY OF THE ISLAND!" Vegeta screeched. "THERE'S NO WAY OFF THE ISLAND!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Goku stood up and ran into Vegeta. The two fell to the ground, then jumped back up.   
  
"Kakarott, there's no way off the island!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You don't think I KNOW that!!!?" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Then there's no other way!" The two said in unison. They held out their right hand and shot each other, blowing themselves up. Trunks and Goten gasped. Goku and Vegeta soon regenerated. They looked at themselves. "How dare you not blow me up!!!!!?"   
  
The two continued shooting each other after they regenerated and Bulma and Chi-Chi returned with the towels. They crouched down next to their sons. "Trunks, dry off."  
  
"Here, Goten." Chi-Chi held a towel out for her son. When Goten refused to put it on, Chi-Chi took off his shirt and started drying him.   
  
"Mom! Have you seen Goten-" Gohan noticed Goten. "Oh, hi, Goten! I was just looking for…you…" Gohan was now eyeing his mother. Her hands were on her hips and she looked angry. "Hi, Mom…"  
  
"How DARE you!?" Chi-Chi yelled. "I thought you could take Goten out there and be responsible enough to WATCH him!"  
  
"But, Mom, Goten came home on his own!" Gohan complained against his mother's reaction. "It's not my fault he-"   
  
"And you're wet!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Just look at you! You're just as wet as Goten! Now dry off!"  
  
"But Mom-"  
  
"I SAID DRY OFF!" Gohan nodded quickly.   
  
"Okay, Mom, whatever you say! Heheh!" Gohan ran off to his room to dry off and change.   
  
"Did- Gohan- just- come- through- here?" Videl panted.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he did." Bulma said.  
  
"You're not wet like him are you?" Eighteen asked, without looking over the back of the couch.  
  
"No, ma'am." Videl shook her head.  
  
"He's in his room, Videl." Chi-Chi said. Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"Okay! Thank you!" Videl ran off down the hall.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Krillin scolded.   
  
"If only Goku weren't insane…" Eighteen looked Goku up and down. Goku and Vegeta were still blowing themselves up and regenerating.   
  
"Our Barbie Dream Date game!" Yamcha whined. Piccolo and Yamcha were hugging each other. They were on their knees, crying.   
  
"It's gone!" Piccolo cried.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Videl appeared in the hall, looking very disgruntled. "Why didn't you TELL me he was changing!?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it?" Chi-Chi looked at Videl with raised eyebrows. Videl shook her head and walked back down the hall. Goten and Trunks were watching their fathers from their spots on the ground, towels wrapped around their small bodies. Goten stood up.   
  
"Daddy, please stop it!" Goten pleaded, stepping in front of his father. His father looked down at him. "Daddy, please, I can't bare to lose you again!"  
  
But Vegeta had already sent out a beam. It shot Goten and Goten disappeared. Everyone gasped. Goten regenerated and Goku looked up at Vegeta. Goku's eyes blazed red. "How dare you!?"   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Vegeta was blown up with a beam. Vegeta regenerated and Goten grabbed onto his father's pant leg. "Ah, Kakarott and his son… this is precious! I'll get the two of you in one blast!" Vegeta held up his hand.  
  
"No, Daddy!" Trunks ran in front of Goten, arms stretched out. Vegeta gasped as his powerful blast hit his own son. Trunks fell backwards onto the floor and Goten dropped to his knees.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Goten cried. Goku glared at Vegeta. Vegeta's body started shaking.  
  
"Vegeta, look at you." Goku said, knowing that Vegeta was shaking with rage. "You've killed your own son in your hatred."  
  
"Kakarott, my son sacrificed his life to save your worthless one." Vegeta said, looking at the ground and closed his eyes. "And then you tell me that I have done it in my hatred…." Vegeta clenched his fists. Tears started slipping at the corner of Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked up at Goku, hand outstretched, tears running down his face. "HOW DARE *YOU*!!!!!!!!?"   
  
Goku was blown against the wall, a hole though his stomach. Vegeta dropped to his knees and Goku's stomach regenerated. Goku glared at Vegeta. "Trunks, please, speak to me!" Goten cried. Vegeta took his son in his arms and looked at him, eyes watering.   
  
"Trunks, please, say something to your father," Vegeta said. He hugged his son. "Trunks, please tell me you're alive!"  
  
"But, Dad, I am." Trunks said. Vegeta sat up straight. "Duh, Dad, there's a regenerating machine on this island!"  
  
Vegeta dropped his son. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Well, I WAS dead for a few minutes there…" Trunks said. "Dad, thanks, it's very nice to know that you care."  
  
"Oh…." Eighteen smiled.   
  
"See, Vegeta, you do care." Krillin said.   
  
"But, wait!" Vegeta stood up. He looked at Goku. "If there's a regenerating machine…"  
  
"Then it wasn't a dream!" Goku exclaimed. "We're gonna keep coming back to the island!"  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY OFF THE ISLAND!!!!!!!" Vegeta and Goku yelled. They started running around again. Trunks and Goten sighed.  
  
"Here we go again…" Bulma said.  
  
"Mm hm…" Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Vegeta screamed. They flew through the roof and everyone stared.   
  
"Um… that was new." Krillin said.   
  
"Yeah." Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Fly." Eighteen's eyes grew wide and she looked down at Marron.   
  
"Marron!?" Marron was pointing at the sky through the hole in the roof. "Oh my gosh, Marron just said her FIRST word!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my!" Bulma covered her mouth.  
  
"Congratulations!" Videl said.   
  
"Can you say it again, Marron?" Chi-Chi asked. Marron smiled.  
  
"Fly! Fly through hole!" Eighteen gasped.  
  
"And her first sentence!"   
  
"Can't wait until she says her first COMPLETE sentence." Piccolo and Yamcha said in unison.   
  
"Hey, are we gonna go after Dad or not?" Trunks and Goten asked together.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, that mountain seems like a good place to keep a regenerating machine." Goku said, pointing at a mountain. Vegeta looked at where Goku was pointing.   
  
"Good eyes, Kakarott!" The two flew over to the mountain. "Would you like to do it?"  
  
"No, I couldn't." Goku said, shaking his head.   
  
"But I most certainly can't." Vegeta argued. "That would be rude."  
  
"Ah, but it would be rude for I to do it." Goku said. (A/n: Improper grammar, Goku!)  
  
"Well I'm not doing it." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Well I'm not." Goku said, also crossing his arms. Vegeta was getting peeved. He started tapping his foot in mid-air.   
  
"Look, Kakarott, either you put a hole in the mountain, or I'm going to."  
  
"Then go ahead." Goku said.  
  
"I'm not going to." Vegeta said, turning his head.  
  
"But you just said-" Vegeta interrupted Goku.  
  
"I'm not going to!" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"But I'm not either…"   
  
"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SOMEBODY BREAK OPEN MY MOUNTAIN ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a very ticked off voice from inside the mountain.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at the mountain and blinked.   
  
"That was Frieza." Goku said.   
  
"Right." Vegeta nodded. "Let's go in, then."  
  
Goku blasted a hole in the mountain with a Kamehameha wave. Goku bowed and held out his hand. "You first, Vegito!"   
  
"No, you first." Vegeta said. "And it's Vegeta, Kakarott!"  
  
"No, you first." Goku stood up straight. "And it's Goku. Why do you CALL me that, anyway???"  
  
"Gee, I don't know, I never thought about it." Vegeta said. "It's just a funny little name, I suppose."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now you first."   
  
"No, you first!" Goku argued.  
  
"No, you go." Vegeta said.  
  
"You go."  
  
"You go!"  
  
"You go!"  
  
"You go!"  
  
"You go!"  
  
"LET'S FLIP A COIN!" Vegeta yelled. Goku nodded.  
  
"Okay, you flip."  
  
"No, you flip!"  
  
"You flip."  
  
"You flip."  
  
"But I told YOU to flip." Goku said.  
  
"I don't care." Vegeta said. "You can flip the coin."  
  
"You flip."  
  
"You flip."  
  
"You flip."  
  
"You flip!"  
  
"You flip!" Goku crossed his arms.  
  
"You flip!" Vegeta cross his arms.  
  
"You flip!"  
  
"You flip!"  
  
"You flip!"  
  
"FLIP IT, KAKAROTT!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, holding out his hand.   
  
"YOU FLIP IT, VEGETA!!!!" Goku held out his hand. Suddenly, the two were blown up. They regenerated and Goku looked at his body. "Did you shoot me?"  
  
"No. Did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you DID."  
  
"No I DIDN'T!"   
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"   
  
"Did to-"  
  
"I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two turned to see Frieza standing there. "I shot you BOTH! Now SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. "He shot us." Goku said. Vegeta nodded. The two shot Frieza and blew him up. Frieza regenerated.  
  
"WHOO!" Frieza yelled. "It's always a BLAST to get regenerated! You can never DIE! Hur hur!"   
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at each other again. "He was regenerated." Vegeta said. Goku nodded:  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then shall we?"  
  
"Yes." The two disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" Frieza looked around.   
  
"Ah! The regenerating machine!" Vegeta declared. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Goku smiled. "Now we can blow it up, then kill Frieza and get off this dumb island."  
  
"Right." Vegeta nodded. The two held their hands up. "We'll never have to come back here EVER. Again."  
  
"You're right!" Goku and Vegeta started charging their attack and Frieza walked back into the mountain. He was looking back at the hole in which he came through.  
  
"Hm… they were there a second ago…" Frieza said, slowly turning his head to look in front of him. He gasped and stopped when he saw the two fathers charging their attack. "YOU FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Here we go!" Goku and Vegeta yelled. They shot their attack and Frieza ran in front of the attack:  
  
"SacrifiiiiiIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!" Goku and Vegeta gasped as Frieza fell to the ground, a huge hole through his stomach. Goku dropped to his knees and Vegeta clutched his face in horror.  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Frieza! Tell me why! Why did you do it!!!!?" Goku asked.  
  
"He sacrificed his own life to make sure that the regenerating machine was kept in one piece…" Vegeta said. "So that if we blew ourselves up, we wouldn't die…"  
  
Everyone else arrived through the hole in the mountain. They all gasped. "FRIEZA!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone started weeping in agony. Piccolo and Yamcha were hugging each other in their flood of tears. Chi-Chi was covering Goten's eyes, and Trunks was hugging his mother's leg, Eighteen was hugging Marron, and she had her hand on Krillin's head. Gohan was sitting on the ground crying and Videl was trying to console him.   
  
"WAIT!" Everyone looked at Bulma. "The regenerating machine is STILL in one piece. That means Frieza has regenerated."  
  
Frieza jerked his eyes open. Goku looked down at Frieza and screamed in disgust. Vegeta glared. "You disgust me."  
  
"Dahur hur!" Frieza stuck his tongue out at Vegeta.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Krillin said. Everybody nodded.  
  
  
Now that everyone is disgusted with Frieza, they have gone back to living their lives on FHI. Have Goku and Vegeta come back to sanity thanks to Frieza's usless sacrifice? Most likely yes. In the next chapter, Frieza has taken Gohan, Goten, and Trunks hostage threatening to kill them all if the DBZ cast refuses to kill him! What will happen? How will everyone react? Will the others be able to save the three young men? Or will the three just burn? Find out next time on FHI: Triple Fusion!? 


	5. Chapter Five: Triple Fusion?

Chapter Five: Triple Fusion!?  
  
  
"KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza yelled. Goku flipped the page of the newspaper, ignoring Frieza. "HELLO! I AM TALKING TO *YOU*!" Frieza flicked Goku in the back of the head.  
  
"What's the use?" Krillin asked.  
  
"You just transport us back anyway." Marron said. Eighteen smiled with pride at her daughter.  
  
"Maybe it's this atmosphere that's making her talk." Eighteen said, looking at the roof. "We should think about moving here, Krillin."  
  
"WHAT!?" Krillin fell off the couch.   
  
"Well look at the bright side." Eighteen said. "You can't die here."  
  
"HELLO! I WAS TALKING!!!!!!!!" Frieza jabbed his thumb at his chest.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you?" Eighteen asked dully. Frieza nodded. "Oh, then, go on."  
  
"Continuing," Frieza said. "If you all don't ask how to kill me then I can't tell you how and you'll never kill me!"  
  
"But what's the use?" Vegeta asked. "And we can't kill kill you."  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded. "You'll just transport us back anyway."  
  
"But that's the whole fun of it!" Frieza stomped his feet.   
  
"Too bad."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!" Frieza disappeared.   
  
"Hey, Goten, let's go!" Trunks called from the hallway entrance.  
  
"You kill me this instant or I am LEAVING!!!!" Frieza yelled. "KILL ME SO I CAN BRING YOU BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
"No." Goku said. Frieza looked at Yamcha.  
  
"No." Yamcha crossed his arms. "Unless you can get us the clock hand back!"  
  
"Sorry, that's long gone," Frieza said. Yamcha frowned. "And they're out of stock anyway."  
  
"Darn." Yamcha snapped his fingers.   
  
"Could you get us a Fib Finder?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Let me think…" Frieza thought for a minute. "Nope, sorry, I'm all outta those, too!"  
  
"How about Mystery Date?" Piccolo suggested. "We could replace the boys with girls!"  
  
"Um…" Glasses appeared on Frieza's face and a clipboard appeared, falling into Frieza's hands. He looked up and down it and flipped the papers. "Let's see…AH! Here we go, Mystery Date!" Piccolo and Yamcha started getting excited as Frieza ran his finger to the right of the paper. "Sorry, I haven't been getting many shipments lately…"  
  
"What exactly do you DO with all of those games?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Hm… you really want to know?" Frieza asked. The two shook their heads.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I won't tell you."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, Trunks is saying that Adrienne is using me again!" Goten whined. (A/n: Why he went to Vegeta, we'll never know…)  
  
"Huh? Adrienne?" Vegeta put down his magazine and looked at Goten. "Who's Adrienne?"  
  
"My doll!" Goten held up Adrienne and Vegeta took it from him.   
  
"But this is-"  
  
"Oh, hi, Mr. Frieza!" Goten exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to convince your father to kill me." Frieza said. "Would you like to kill me?"  
  
Goku threw down his newspaper and stood up. "Don't you go putting ideas in my son's head!"   
  
"Fine." Frieza crossed his arms, then got an idea. "But you have to kill me first!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Then I'll put ideas in your son's head."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Goku yelled and covered Goten's ears as Frieza began to say stuff that would give little, innocent, clueless children ideas.   
  
"Daddy, Mr. Frieza is talking to me." Goten said, trying to pull his father's hands off his ears. "You're being rude!"  
  
"You jerk!" Chi-Chi hit Frieza over the head with a frying pan. Frieza made a weird noise and fell to the ground.   
  
"Ugh! Mr. Frieza!" Goten gawked.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Go Goten's Mom!" Trunks cheered as he entered the room. Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Bulma, why did you-" Vegeta was interrupted as Frieza stood back up.  
  
"Fine, then, if all of you still refuse to ask how to kill me then I'll just have to go to desperate measures!" Frieza disappeared.  
  
"Hey, Goten, let's go!" Trunks called from the hallway entrance.  
  
"Okay!" Goten ran over to Vegeta and took Adrienne from him. "Coming!"  
  
The two ran out of the room. "Hey, wait!" Vegeta called.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, let them go!" Bulma said. Vegeta started fuming.   
  
"I want to know why you used-"  
  
"It's supper time, don't you think?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Everybody jumped up from the extremely long couch.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked Chi-Chi as he sat down on a barstool.   
  
"Not a clue, Goku." Chi-Chi continued making her stew.   
  
"You didn't trap him somewhere again, did you?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"No." Chi-Chi started stirring the stew.   
  
"So has Marron said anything else lately?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No." Yamcha said, entering the kitchen. "If she did, Marron would of informed us all."  
  
"Good point." Piccolo nodded.   
  
"Well exCUSE me!" Eighteen turned her head.  
  
"Have you seen Goten?" Goku asked. "You aren't trapping him somewhere, too?"  
  
"No." Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm not hiding either of them."  
  
"And what about Trunks?" Bulma walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"No, sorry, I haven't." Goku shook his head. "Haven't seen Vegeta, either. You think he's got em all?"  
  
"No, Vegeta's in our room." Bulma jabbed her thumb back at a door. "I demanded he take a nap because he was REALLY grouchy."  
  
"Why?" This perked everyone's ears.   
  
"I mean…" Goku paused. "Vegeta's ALWAYS grouchy, but if you're making him take a nap…"  
  
"Never mind him," Bulma said. "Let's focus on the boys."  
  
"Hey, guys, have you seen Gohan?" Videl came into the room.   
  
"No." They all answered.  
  
"Oh…" Videl frowned.   
  
"Well if all three of them are gone, and Gohan didn't tell ANY of us he was going somewhere." Goku then added: "And without Videl…"  
  
"Do you mean that Gohan might be in danger?" Piccolo was shocked that Goku would think of such a thing.  
  
"Sadly, yes." Goku nodded. "All three of them."  
  
"Oh, no!" Videl covered her mouth. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well I'm gonna go save my boys!" Chi-Chi pulled up her skirt a little and stomped out of the house.   
  
"Um…" Everyone stared after Chi-Chi.  
  
"After the grandchildren obsessed woman!" Krillin shouted. They all nodded and ran out of the house after Chi-Chi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now where could they be…?" Bulma looked around at all of the trees. She screamed as something jumped down in front of her.  
  
"Relax, it's just me!" Videl smiled.   
  
"Any sight of them?"  
  
"No sight of the three boys, SIR!" Videl saluted Goku.   
  
"Very good, Videl," Goku turned to leave. "Keep up the good work!"  
  
"Uhhhhhh… yes, sir!" Videl saluted him again.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hm… now let's see… where would I hide if I were Goten?" Chi-Chi thought for a minute. "Probably away from me."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Eighteen said, putting her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Let's just hurry up and find those boys!"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded: "Right."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tru-unks! Oh, TRU-UNKS!!!! WHERE *ARE* YOU!!!!!?" Krillin called, his hands cupped to his mouth.   
  
"With that noise I'd never come, either." Yamcha stated.  
  
"Yeah…" Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Hey, morons, hurry up and find my son!" Vegeta had his hands on his hips. "You can leave Kakarott's boys out here."  
  
"Why, you-!" Yamcha and Krillin grabbed Piccolo, holding him back. Vegeta scoffed and took flight. "That coward! If I didn't like Trunks I would leave him out here!"  
  
"You like Trunks?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Wow! Piccolo likes Trunks!" Krillin laughed. "I mean, we're talking about PICCOLO, here!"  
  
"That's not what I meant…"  
  
"Hey, does that mean you like Goten, too?" Goku asked.  
  
"Great. Goku heard it, TOO?" Piccolo sighed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I couldn't find them ANYWHERE!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone was meeting back at the starting point.   
  
"Me, neither." Chi-Chi frowned.  
  
"Not us." Yamcha looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Well don't look at me," Vegeta crossed his arms. "It's not like I was even TRYING to find them."  
  
"No luck here." Videl and Bulma sighed.   
  
"Well, I most certainly didn't find them." Goku looked at the ground.  
  
"What next…?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Hm………" Everyone was silent as they stared at the ground, as if expecting it to give them an answer.  
  
"AH!"   
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked up.   
  
"That sounded too much like Goten." Goku said.   
  
"Too close for comfort, that's for sure." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Videl asked. "Let's go!"  
  
They all ran through the woods until they reached a mountain. "Where did it come from?" Everyone looked around frantically to answer Goku's question.  
  
The scream came again. "From above us!" Krillin shouted, pointing upwards.  
  
"DADDY, HELP US!!!!!" Goten shouted. The three boys were tied headfirst over a volcano full of hot, boiling lava. Oh no!  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Frieza stood on the far side of the volcano laughing, hands on his hips.  
  
"Frieza!" Goku yelled.  
  
"You let my boys go RIGHT now, Frieza!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"IF YOU WON'T KILL ME THEN I'LL KILL YOUR SONS!!!!!" Frieza yelled. He started laughing manically again.   
  
"MOM, HELP US!!!!!" Trunks cried.  
  
"DAD, MOM, GET US DOWN FROM HEEEERE!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Kakarott!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "You distract Frieza and I'll save Trunks!"  
  
"Right!" Goku nodded and started forward. Goku suddenly froze and blinked. "*HUH*!?"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza lowered the boys a notch.   
  
"GOTEN/GOHAN/TRUNKS!" Chi-Chi/Videl/Bulma yelled at the same time. Chi-Chi turned to the other two.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Mm hm!" Videl and Bulma nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Fuuuuu-" Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi did the prance towards each other. "Sionnnnn-" They punched their fists outwards and pointed their knees towards each other. "HA!" The three put their fingers together, creating a triangle. Everyone gasped.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!?" Vegeta yelled in the bright light. "IT'S!!!!!"  
  
"A *TRIPLE* FUSION!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled over the noise. A figure appeared in the light, hands on their hips. The figure was wearing a sporty tennis shoe(Videl), a pink tube top(Bulma) that stopped below their ribs, and a blue skirt(Chi-Chi) that stopped a few inches below their knees, and had a slit that stopped a few inches above the left knee. The light disappeared, revealing a young woman who had short, cropped black hair with blue streaks. She opened her eyes, looked up at the cast (minus the three hostages and Frieza) and smiled.  
  
Krillin was the first to speak: "How did they!?"  
  
"Ah ah!" The hybrid shook her finger. "No questions, boys!"  
  
"What's your name?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"My name…" The woman pointed her thumb at herself. "Is Chibel!"  
  
"CHIBEL!!!" Vegeta cracked up laughing. "AHAHAHAHA!!!! CHIBELLLLL!!!!!!!! I MEAN, WE'RE TALKING *CHIBEL* HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"   
  
"SHUT UP!" Chibel yelled. "It's not like Vegeta's any better!"  
  
"HEY!" Vegeta pointed a finger at Chibel. "Don't you dare go dissing my name!"  
  
"Then don't go dissing mine." Chibel crossed her arms.  
  
"HELLO!" They all looked up at Frieza. "Your sons are about to DIE here!"  
  
Chibel appeared on the side of the volcano away from Frieza. "Frieza, let them go!"   
  
"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Frieza yelled. "And you won't kill me, so I'm going to kill your sons! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gr…." Chibel growled, then looked down at Goku. Goku shrugged. Chibel crossed her arms: "FINE! How do I kill you?"  
  
"Okay! It's about TIME you killed me!" Frieza pushed the boys forward, and pointed his finger at the rope. He blasted it, and it snapped, but he hadn't pushed the boys hard enough.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The boys screamed, as they started towards the lava, but Chibel grabbed the rope and pulled them back up. The three boys blinked at their singed hair.   
  
"GOHAN/GOTEN/TRUNKS!" Chibel shouted at the same time. Chibel split and the three girls hugged their respective loved one.   
  
"How… did that just happen?" Goku asked.   
  
"Alright!" Frieza interrupted the reunion. "Now you have to kill me!"  
  
"Okay…" They all sighed.   
  
"How do we kill you, Frieza?" Krillin inquired. Frieza grinned.   
  
"SIMPLE!" Frieza pointed at the lava: "Push me in the lava!"  
  
"What?" Gohan and Goten blinked.  
  
"It's that simple?" Trunks asked, a tad suspicious.   
  
"Alright…" Goku disappeared, then reappeared behind Frieza. He elbowed Frieza in the back, causing the deranged villain to fall in the lava.   
  
"WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta took flight. Goku looked down at the lava.  
  
"Um… Vegeta…"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta combusted on contact with the barrier. He fell into the water and was electrocuted, then he floated back onto shore. There was a scream and Frieza jumped back out of the volcano.   
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!?"  
  
"KAKAROTT, YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Vegeta yelled. Goku smiled, laughed nervously, and shook his head.   
  
"You know, I just thought of something." Eighteen said. "If we hadn't saved the boys, they would have been regenerated."  
  
"Oh….." Now everyone felt really stupid. Especially Frieza.   
  
"NOW!" Frieza yelled. "The real way to kill me is to steal the evil jackrabbits-"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!" Videl grabbed onto Gohan's arm. Gohan stifled a laugh. For once Videl was intimidated, not him.  
  
"Um…RIGHT…" Frieza nodded. "You had a very frightful encounter with the jackrabbits, didn't you?" Videl flinched. "So you have to steal the evil jackrabbits' double fudge peanut brownies. Once you have done this, you will have the power to shoot me, and it will take me much longer to regenerate. That's when you leave the island."  
  
"Alright!" Goku punched a fist into the air.  
  
"Let's go kick some evil jackrabbit-" Vegeta was cut off as a truck (A/n: Provided by Frieza) drove by blowing its horn. Everyone gasped.   
  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma covered Trunks' ears.  
  
"What???"   
  
  
Now that everyone knows that a triple fusion can be done, it is most likely that Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta will be trying it for the rest of their lives. Have Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' hair gone back to normal where it was singed? Hey. In Deadzone you couldn't tell Goku's shirt was slightly ripped until a really close shot. In the next chapter, everyone sets out to steal the evil jackrabbits' double fudge peanut brownies. What will happen? How will everyone survive the lethal wrath of the jackrabbits? Will Videl get over her fear of jackrabbits??? Find out next time on FHI: Steal the Brownies!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Steal the Brownies!

Chapter Six: Steal the Brownies!!!  
  
  
"NO! You. Can't. MAKE *MEEEEEEE*!!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled, trying to tug her arm away from Gohan.   
  
"Come on, Videl!!!" Gohan's feet started to slide on the dirt. He jumped into the air and hovered. NOW Videl couldn't pull away from him.   
  
"Gohan, I said LET ME GO!" Videl screamed.  
  
"Come on, Videl!" Goten smiled. "Gohan, Trunks, and I won't let the jackrabbits get you!"  
  
"You mean it?" Videl looked at Goten.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "Quit being such a wimp!"  
  
"And Krillin and I'll be there, too," Goku said. "So will Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, and everyone else. And I'm sure Frieza will be watching from above laughing his head off at us…"  
  
They all looked up to see Frieza. Frieza's eyes widened, he muttered something like: "Stupid color!", and he tried to take cover behind something. He quickly flew out of the way, and into a tree trunk. Goten pointed at the squished Frieza, doubled over with his hand on his stomach, and started laughing. Frieza peeled off the tree and fell into a bush at the bottom of the tree headfirst. Frieza jumped out with briars all over his body screaming and causing Goten to laugh even harder. Goten fell over and started rolling with laughter. Everyone else started laughing at him.  
  
"It's not funny!" Frieza yelled. They all continued laughing and Frieza could tell his eyes were getting watery. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza blasted off, leaving a crater behind for them all to blink at.   
  
"Oops…" Gohan nodded at his father's remark.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now where could those jackrabbits be…?" Bulma looked under a rock.   
  
"I have no idea," Vegeta sighed. "Let's just go hit Trunks and get Kakrott's brat to go Super Saiyan10."  
  
"NO Vegeta." Bulma glared at her sorry excuse for a husband. She scoffed and walked off: "Saiyan Prince my butt."  
  
Vegeta shrugged and sat down on a rock. The next thing he knew, he was being attacked by something brown and furry. He screamed in horror, trying to pull it from his neck. "JACKRABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up.  
  
"He said he found the jackrabbits!" Krillin exclaimed. They all ran off in the direction Vegeta's scream had come from. They all came into a clearing and Trunks screamed.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!" Goten's eyes got teary and he grabbed onto his father's leg, burying his face in his pants. Goku ruffled Goten's hair and stuck out his bottom lip. All of the girls turned their heads, and Yamcha and Piccolo covered their faces with Piccolo's white cape. Gohan, meanwhile, was trying not to observe the large gash in Vegeta's neck. He got a chill down his spine and Videl covered her eyes:  
  
"*GROSS*!"  
  
"I'm so sorry…" Frieza sniffed. "I didn't know it would go this FAR!" Frieza burst into tears and Trunks ran off crying into the woods.   
  
"Trunks!" Goku put his hand on Bulma's shoulder, and as she looked at him, he shook his head. "Leave him be. And if they kill him, he'll get regenerated." Goku closed his eyes, then a few seconds later, popped back open. "*WAIT*!"  
  
"…" Vegeta sat up and looked around. "What's WITH everyone? Hello! Follow that jackrabbit!"  
  
The jackrabbit who was watching from behind a rock suddenly freaked out and his eyes started to bug, too. He quickly ducked down behind the rock and ran off. Vegeta stood up. "GET BACK HERE YOU DA-"  
  
"Vegeta, you go get Trunks, we'll follow the jackrabbit to his home." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh…." Vegeta was silent as they all ran after the evil jackrabbit. "Wait! What did you do to Trunks!?"  
  
"Vegeta, go find him before we destroy Frieza!" Bulma yelled.   
  
"He went that way," Frieza said, jabbing his thumb behind him. "I wouldn't want you two to get stuck here while the others leave. You need to pack!"  
  
"Frieza, I WILL kill kill you eventually." Vegeta said, pointing at Frieza. He turned and ran in the direction in which Trunks ran: "TRUNKS!!!  
  
"Okay!" Frieza smiled and flew off after the group that went after the jackrabbit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"There they are…" Piccolo said. Everyone crouched down in the bushes as they observed the camp of evil jackrabbits. Piccolo glared at a smaller group. "Look at them! They have a Barbie Dream Date!"  
  
"Evil!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!" Everyone said. Yamcha laughed nervously. Everyone shook their heads, then looked back at the jackrabbits.  
  
"There's THOUSANDS of them!" Gohan whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded. "Okay, does everyone remember the plan?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright, then, let's do it." Goku said.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yeah-ha! I win!" One of the evil jackrabbits took all of the poker chips from the middle of the table.  
  
"Oh, man!" One of the jackrabbits exclaimed. "That's the fourth time!"  
  
Some jackrabbits of various sizes that looked like they had seams jumped out of the bushes. "Huh?" Everyone looked up at the jackrabbits.  
  
"Um…." A taller jackrabbit that sounded an awful lot like Goku said. "Squeak squeak-"  
  
"Dad, jackrabbits don't say 'squeak'!" Another taller one that sounded like Gohan said.   
  
"Oh…." The one that sounded like Goku blushed. One of the girl jackrabbits squealed and ran over to the tallest one which had a white cape. She grabbed onto his leg and nuzzled him.  
  
"Um, no!" The extremely tall new jackrabbit sounded like Piccolo. "No! Get off of me!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" One that sounded like Vegeta cracked up as the girl's all came over to get at Piccolo's costume.   
  
"Dad, sh!" A shorter one standing next to Vegeta sounded like his purple-haired son, Trunks.  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet, Trunks!" Vegeta kicked him, sending Trunks tumbling backwards.  
  
"Hey, he kicked the little one!" One of the males playing poker said.  
  
"GET HIM!" The group playing poker started chasing after Vegeta.   
  
"Trunks, are you okay?" A short one that sounded like Goten asked. Trunks sat up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah…" Goten walked over to a little jackrabbit.   
  
"Boing boing boioing bong bing booing boingg!"  
  
"Hey, he speaks our language!" The one he was talking to cried, pointing at Goten. "Boing bong oing bing boioioing boong?"  
  
"Boing boing boing bong bing booing boiing bong!" Goten exclaimed. The little jackrabbits got really excited and started talking to Goten all at once.  
  
"Any clue what they're saying?" Goku asked Krillin.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Okay, then, time to get to work!" Bulma walked off.   
  
"Hot pursuit…" Yamcha followed Bulma. They all sighed. (Their expressions: -_-')   
  
"Hey, Daddy, can I go play with the other jackrabbits?" Goten asked. "Huh? HUH???"  
  
"Alright," Goku nodded. "But we'll be leaving soon, don't be long."  
  
"Okay!" Goten smiled.  
  
"That's your Dad?" A younger jackrabbit asked.  
  
"He seems kinda stupid…" Another said. They all ran off to play.  
  
"How about that, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "They DO know you didn't go to college compared to my boys!"  
  
"Right, Chi-Chi…" Goku sighed. "Whatever…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now where do you think they would keep their brownies, Yamcha?" Bulma asked as she continued searching the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, Bulma." Yamcha said. "Probably in a kitchen somewhere…"  
  
"Yamcha, I am LOOKING in a kitchen." Bulma said, turning around to face him as he stuffed something in his mouth. He had a tray in his lap with one brown square. "Yamcha, where did you get those?"  
  
"In the oven." Yamcha said, swallowing what was in his mouth. Bulma looked at the brown square on the tray. "Want it?"  
  
"No, thanks, you go ahead." Bulma went back to looking.  
  
"Okay." Yamcha popped it in his mouth and started chewing. Bulma closed the oven and her eyes widened.  
  
"OH NO!" Bulma ran over to Yamcha. "Yamcha, open your mouth!"  
  
"But, Bulma, that's rude." Yamcha said.   
  
"I don't care!" Bulma grabbed his jaws and opened Yamcha's mouth. "Ew…"  
  
"Ulma!" Yamcha jerked away from her and closed his mouth. He shook his finger and swallowed the brown square. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Those were the brownies!" Bulma cried. She bit her bottom lip and started jumping around like she was in constipation.   
  
"Uh-oh…" Yamcha looked down at the empty tray in his lap.   
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!" Bulma started pulling on her hair.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, I think it's time to bring out the brownies." A mother jackrabbit to another. The other nodded.  
  
"No, Bulma, don't pull your beautiful hair out!"  
  
"Hey, wait, wasn't Bulma the name of one of the people who arrived on the island?" Mother jackrabbit no. 2 asked.  
  
"I think so." Mother jackrabbit no. 1 nodded.  
  
"Shut up with your sweet talk, Yamcha! Just put on your bunny suit!"  
  
"Bunny suit…?" The two mother jackrabbits walked into the kitchen and gasped.   
  
"Oh s-" Bulma was cut off as mother jackrabbit no. 2 picked up a foghorn and blew it. She finally stopped and Bulma grabbed Yamcha's arm. "RUN!"  
  
"Um, sorry about your brownies!" Yamcha exclaimed before he disappeared out the kitchen door.   
  
"The brownies…?" The two mother jackrabbits walked over to the oven and opened it. There was no tray. "THE BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Goku smiled. "What's' up?"  
  
"Hey, where's your bunny suit?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"FORGET THAT!" Bulma yelled. "Yamcha ate the brownies, we gotta go!"  
  
"Oh, nice going, Fudgebutter!" Piccolo yelled as they all started running.   
  
"Why did you have to eat ALL the brownies?" Gohan asked. "I wanted one!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yamcha asked, stopping. Gohan stopped beside him.  
  
"Well it is SO obvious!" Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guys, less talking, more running!" Videl yelled as she ran past them. Gohan and Yamcha looked in the direction they had run from. The evil jackrabbits were now following them. They screamed and ran after the others:  
  
"WAIT FOR US!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they ran over a hill, followed by the jackrabbits.   
  
"Okay, everybody grab onto me!" Goku yelled, picking Goten up in one arm. "I'll teleport us out of here!"  
  
So everyone formed a train behind Goku and continued running until they got instant transmitted to Frieza's lair: The Volcano! "Oh, hi, guys! Um… where are the brownies?"  
  
They all looked at Yamcha. "WHAT!!!?"  
  
"Yamcha ATE them all." Bulma said, glaring at the coward.  
  
"So we didn't really steal them…" Goku said.  
  
"Oh, well, you only have to eat one!" Frieza exclaimed, holding up his forefinger. Everyone stared.  
  
"So you mean, if the evil jackrabbits eat one, they can kill you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No, only humans can." Frieza shook his head. "Anyway, so only Yamcha has the power to kill me." Everyone looked at Yamcha.  
  
"Wow, I feel so super powerful." Yamcha said, smiling. "I mean, if Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta can't kill you-"  
  
"What about us?" Goten asked tugging on Yamcha's pant leg.   
  
"Yeah!" Trunks nodded. "What's up with you, anyway?"  
  
"Right, sorry." Yamcha smiled. "Anyway. If the Z Warriors can't kill you, and I can, does that make me stronger?"  
  
"No, it just proves that you ate all the brownies." The Z Warriors said in unison.   
  
"Oh…." Yamcha blushed at his stupidity.   
  
"You'd better hurry up and kill me," Frieza said. "I hear them coming…"  
  
"Right." Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled. "Let's wait until Kakarott transports us to the beach. That way it will be easier to get off the island and we won't have to kill Frieza twice."  
  
"Okay." So Goku instant transmissioned them to the beach.   
  
"Okay, here I go!" Yamcha threw a yellow disk at Frieza, and Frieza blew up.  
  
"Hurry!" They all flew off the island, the men carrying the women that CAN'T fly. Just as they came out of the barrier, Frieza reappeared on the beach, and the barrier reappeared behind them.   
  
"Bye, Mr. Frieza!" Goten waved.  
  
"Bye, guys!" Frieza waved good-bye to them all. "See you guys later!"  
  
"Make sure there are no more jackrabbits!" Videl yelled. Frieza nodded.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Goten, Krillin, Marron, Eighteen! Hey, do you women wanna come back next year or WHAT!?"  
  
"We wanna come!" All of the women exclaimed in unison. Chi-Chi had to watch out for her boys and teach them, Eighteen liked the island's atmosphere (because it supposedly causes Marron to talk), Videl wanted to be with Gohan, and Bulma, of course, didn't trust Vegeta with Trunks.   
  
"Alright, then, see you all in a couple of weeks!" Frieza waved his final good-bye.  
  
"BYE!!!!!!!!!" They all called before they disappeared into the sky.   
  
"Hey, Daddy, do you really think that we'll keep coming back for the rest of our lives?" Goten asked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, kiddo!" Goku smiled. "Maybe not the REST of our lives."  
  
"Hey, Trunks, we never had that race, did we?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"No." Trunks shook his head, then grinned. "You're on!"  
  
"Wait, you can't do it with me!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, yes I can!"  
  
"One, two, three, GO!" The family of three took off towards Capsule Corp. with Bulma screaming:  
  
"WAIT, VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the group started laughing.   
  
The End  
  
  
Bloopers Coming Soon! 


	7. Bloopers!

BLOOPERS!  
  
  
Chapter One  
Scene 6  
Take 1  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, how'd you get off the island?" Goku asked sitting up.  
  
"Um… we are ON the island." Vegeta said. Goku looked around.  
  
"Oh…" Goku pointed his finger at his head and started twirling it. "SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!! Rusty wheels TURNING!"  
  
Everyone on the set cracked up laughing, but Vegeta was laughing the most. "THAT'S FOR SURE!"  
  
"Cu-hu-hut!" The Director yelled, trying not to laugh.  
  
  
Chapter One  
Scene 6  
Take 5  
  
"Yep," Chi-Chi punched her fist past her hand. "Oops!"  
  
"Ugh…Chi-Chi!" Goku whined. "That's the fourth time, now!"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Scene 2  
Take 2  
"All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth! My two front teeth! My two front teeth! All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth!" Goten sang. "And lots of orange juice! LOTS of orange juice!" Goten grabbed his father's leg and shook it as he said: "LOTS of- what was my line, again?"  
Goku started laughing and the Director sighed. "LOTS of orange juice, Daddy!"  
"Oh, yeah!" Goten smiled. "I'm sorry, let's do it again!"  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Scene 6  
Take 10   
  
"Hm?" Goku looked up from his Pop Tart, which was still toasting in the toaster.   
  
"Because I was saving that for myself, dear." Gohan thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"Okay, that was a little more information than I NEEDED." Gohan walked back to his room. There was a long pause as the screen switches back to Goku. He is still standing in front of the toaster.   
  
"Pst!" Chi-Chi whispered. "Goku, it's your line!"  
  
"Okay, cut!" The Director ordered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Pop Tart is stuck!" Goku chuckled and pulled something out of a drawer and stuck it down in the toaster. The next thing everyone knew he was being electrocuted.   
  
"Oh my gosh, GOKU!" Chi-Chi was the first to reach him.  
  
"Some advice to all of you readers-" Goku paused. "Never stick a fork in a plugged-in toaster!" Goku held up a REALLY screwed up, bent fork.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
Scene 2  
Take 2  
  
"I'm so bored…" Gohan said to Videl. "Wanna go check and see what Goten and Trunks are doing?"  
  
"Um…okay." The two walked off down the hall, and Gohan opened the door. The young couple froze at what they saw/heard. Goten was playing with his doll's hair.  
  
"Adrienne, I thought I knew you! Once again you used me, used me- no! Wait! I got it wrong again!" Trunks blushed. "This is so hard!"  
  
  
Chapter 5   
Scene 9  
Take 4  
  
"Fuuuuu-" Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi did the prance towards each other. "Sionnnnn-" They punched their fists outwards and pointed their knees towards each other. "HA!" The three went to put their fingers together, but ended up with their fingers in awkward positions. "Uh-oh!"  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and Vegeta was the first to speak- or more… LAUGH: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOOK AT THEM!!!!!!"  
  
Chibel wasn't in her normal state- she was extremely fat. "It's gonna take forever for them to finally get it right!" Gohan whined.   
  
"Hey, guys? I'm getting rope burn…" Trunks stated.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Scene 9   
Take 13  
  
"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Frieza yelled. "And you won't kill me, so I'm going to kill your sons! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gr…." Chibel growled, then looked down at Goku. Goku shrugged. Chibel crossed her arms: "FINE! How do I kill you?"  
  
"Okay! It's about TIME you killed me!" Frieza pushed the boys forward, and pointed his finger at the rope. He blasted it, and it snapped, but he hadn't pushed the boys hard enough.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The boys screamed, as they started towards the lava. Chibel went to grab the rope, but missed. Chibel started freaking out as the three boys fell into the lava. Chibel ran around the top of the volcano like an idiot about three times before the boys emerged from the lava on fire.   
  
Frieza picked up a fire hose and sprayed them with water. He shut it off and the boys stood there sopping, glaring at Chibel.  
  
"Well, don't look at me!" Chibel said, putting her hands on her hips. "If Chi-Chi didn't have that hand eye coordination problem!"  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Scene 9  
Take 18  
  
"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Frieza yelled. "And you won't kill me, so I'm going to kill your sons! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gr…." Chibel growled, then looked down at Goku. Goku shrugged. Chibel crossed her arms: "FINE! How do I kill you?"  
  
"Okay! It's about TIME you killed me!" Frieza pushed the boys forward, and pointed his finger at the rope. He blasted it, and it snapped, but he hadn't pushed the boys hard enough.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The boys screamed, as they started towards the lava, but Chibel went to grab the rope, but missed… again! Chibel started freaking out like last time as the three boys fell into the lava again.   
  
"CHI-CHI!!!!!!!!!" The Director yelled.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Goten, Gohan, and Trunks jumped out of the lava screaming and on fire. Frieza, once again, stopped the fire with his water hose.  
  
"That is the FIFTH time!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"The ninth!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"I can't work like this! I will be in my TRAILER!" Gohan stormed off.  
  
"No, it's the fifth," Goku said. "Can't you count?"  
  
"No!" Goten shook his head. "Not properly, anyway!"  
  
"Hey, where are my eyebrows?" Trunks asked, feeling around his forehead.   
  
  
So the fic had to wait a few days for Trunks' eyebrows (A/n: That poor child!) to grow back…  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Scene 9  
Take 19  
  
"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Frieza yelled. "And you won't kill me, so I'm going to kill your sons! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gr…." Chibel growled, then looked down at Goku. Goku shrugged. Chibel crossed her arms: "FINE! How do I kill you?"  
  
"Okay! It's about TIME you killed me!" Frieza pushed the boys forward, and pointed his finger at the rope. He blasted it, and it snapped, but he hadn't pushed the boys hard enough.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The boys screamed, as they started towards the lava. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Umbrellas UP!" The three Saiyan hostages opened up their umbrellas as they continued towards the lava. Chibel grabbed the rope and pulled them back up. The three boys blinked.   
  
"Oh my gosh, she DID it!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Great!" The Director jumped out of her chair. "Now do that same exact thing, only do it along with the script!"  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Scene 9  
Take 20  
  
"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Frieza yelled. "And you won't kill me, so I'm going to kill your sons! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gr…." Chibel growled, then looked down at Goku. Goku shrugged. Chibel crossed her arms: "FINE! How do I kill you?"  
  
"Okay! It's about TIME you killed me!" Frieza pushed the boys forward, and pointed his finger at the rope. He blasted it, and it snapped, but he hadn't pushed the boys hard enough. No. This time, he REALLY hadn't pushed the boys hard enough. The boys swung a few inches, then dropped down into the lava screaming.  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled at him. (All except Frieza: _)  
  
"Whoops!" (Frieza: ^^;;;;;)  
  
"Cut!" The Director order. "Nurse and Rescue Team, get in there!"  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Scene 9  
Take 23  
  
"SIMPLE!" Frieza pointed at the lava: "Push me in the lava!"  
  
"What?" Gohan and Goten blinked.  
  
"It's that simple?" Trunks asked, a tad suspicious.   
  
"Alright…" Goku disappeared, then reappeared behind Frieza. He elbowed Frieza in the back, causing the deranged villain to fall in the lava. But just before he fell, he yelled:  
  
"I'm NOT going down again alone!" Frieza grabbed onto Goku's leg with his tail.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku and Frieza disappeared into the lava.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!!! NO MORE KAKAROTT!!!!" Vegeta started laughing some more.   
  
"Goku! Goku!" Chi-Chi ran from one side of the volcano, to another side, looking down at different places in the lava.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza and Goku jumped out of the lava, screaming and on fire, just like the boys.   
  
"Okay, in the next fic, I promise to get stunt doubles," The Director said. She sighed. "Cut."  
  
  
Well..... those didn't turn out as well as I thought they would! Oh well! FHI 3 coming soon! 


End file.
